


Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

by corporation_tshirt



Category: South Park
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, They’re soft and no one can tell me otherwise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporation_tshirt/pseuds/corporation_tshirt
Summary: “Clyde is going to fucking kill us, you know that, right?” Kenny chuckles from where he’s leaned over his fries, picking out the small burnt ones and Craig only shrugs.“He’ll deal.”At that, Kenny laughs and reaches over to take his hand. “Sure, you say that now. But what about when he starts crying and gets snot all over our pillows?”-Having your wedding dinner at McDonald’s might not sound like the most romantic thing in the world to most people- but after all, Kenny and Craig never were ones for traditions anyway.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that despite writing Crenny for four years, I’ve never posted anything of it anywhere. You wouldn’t believe how many drabbles I have piled up, so I thought it would be a good idea to put some of it out there- but keep in mind that I wrote this, being absolutely sure no one but me would ever read it.

Craig smiles as he bites into the burger, eyes never leaving the blonde in front of him. 

“Clyde is going to fucking kill us, you know that, right?” Kenny chuckles from where he’s leaned over his fries, picking out the small burnt ones and Craig only shrugs.

It’s true, Clyde was going to be pretty pissed that he wasn’t invited to his best friend's wedding. Truth be told, this probably was something they’d never hear the end of, but in this moment it was just so hard for Craig to care even a little bit. Hard to care about anything but the fact that he just married the love of his life, honestly. 

“He’ll deal.” 

At that, Kenny laughs and reaches over to take his hand. “Sure, you say that now. But what about when he starts crying and gets snot all over our pillows?” 

Shrugging once again, Craig lets him entwine their fingers, casually like they’ve done thousands of times before and freely ponders about how they’ll do it as husbands rather than boyfriends now. 

“Then I’ll kick him out.”

“No, you won’t.” teasingly he gives him a gentle kick under the table as he grins. “You’re too soft for him. You’ll probably end up spending a shitton of money on tacobell to make it up to him.”

Taking another bite, Craig stays silent. There’s no point in denying something they both know is true. But whatever fortunes he’ll waste on cheap fast food for Clyde, he also knows that it was still worth the gain. Most people wouldn’t agree, but he could not have thought of a better way to get married than spontaneously driving down to the courthouse, just the two of them- even this wedding dinner at god damned McDonalds seems nothing short of absolutely perfect to him.

“Clyde won’t be the worst anyway. You know who will be?”

“Who?”

“Your sister.” he contemplates. “She's gonna be pretty disappointed.” 

Apparently that hadn’t been a thought to cross Kenny’s mind, at least judging by how his face falls from a soft smile into a guilt ridden frown. “Ah fuck. She’ll hate my guts.” he says, teeth gritted. 

The more Craig thinks about, the more people he can think of that’ll feel snubbed by what they did and a small groan slips past him. 

“Damn it, we’ll still end up throwing a big wedding for those guys, won’t we?” he sighs, regretfully opening the gates for reality to set back in. On the opposite side Kenny gifts him a similarly pained nod. 

“We can try to make it small though.” Reassuringly smiling, the blonde gives one last squeeze to his hand before gently retreating. “Besides, it might be kinda nice. That way we’ll get to have a party, but there’s no real pressure on the ceremony stuff.”

“I guess.” he tilts his head vaguely, not quite sure if he agrees with that logic. In the end they’d still be putting on a show- one that seems rather pointless to him. After all he’s not marrying Kenny to parade their relationship or to prove something to his family, he’s doing it for himself and for the guy he loves, so why should it even concern anyone else? 

His eyes fall on his now exposed hand lying on the dirty table and he turns it just enough to see the bare flesh of his ring finger. Mindlessly he sighs, “Do you want a band?”

For a second Kenny looks startled, brows furrowed in confusion, until he follows his glare and understands what he is getting at. “Oh.” now it’s his turn to shrug, seemingly unsure of his own stand on the issue. “I don’t know. I think I’d like… something. It’s just, I don’t love wearing rings.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Craig admits, waiting only a beat to continue, even if a little more timidly than before. “What about tattoos?”

“As wedding bands?” 

“Yes.”

The look in Kenny’s bright blue eyes is thoughtful and tender. His hesitation feeds into Craig’s nervousness though and he starts to fidget with a piece of his burger’s packaging between his fingers. It’s a brazen suggestion, he knows that much. Tattoos last forever and from a statistical point of view marriages don’t- but then yet again, loving Kenny is one of the very few things he has always been sure of. 

Craig isn’t afraid to take that leap, but he is worried that Kenny might not want to.

“Are you sure?” the blonde asks, keeping his voice cautiously low. “You’ve never gotten a tattoo.”

Scoffing, Craig shakes his head. “So? Your whole arms are covered with that shit, I think I’ll live. I don’t plan on getting more anyway, it’d just be the one.”

Kenny rubs a finger over his other hand, quiet in thought before looking up again and meeting his eyes with a strong smile. “I’d like that.” He says, and with that metaphorically lifting a crushing weight from Craig’s shoulders.

The laugh he lets out sounds a little too relieved in his ears, but Kenny doesn’t mention it. They just smile at each other for a second until the blonde theatrically leans over the table to pull him close and indulge in a warm, content kiss, muttering a soft “I love you” as they tear away from each other. 

Craig doesn’t say it back, solely because he knows he doesn’t have to. He just smiles, happily and trusts that his now-husband understands- he always does anyway.


End file.
